


Connections

by sakuraelisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraelisa/pseuds/sakuraelisa
Summary: Si avvicinarono un po' di più l'uno all’altro, i volti talmente vicini da confondere i respiri. Steve voleva lasciarsi andare, cancellare tutto il suo dolore come per magia grazie a quell'inaspettato incontro. Dal canto suo, Bucky non si stava tirando indietro, ma il destino non era dalla loro parte.





	Connections

Connections

  
Sapeva che non era una buona idea, sapeva di non essere il tipo da “viaggi in solitaria”, ma quell’estate aveva deciso ugualmente di partire, seppur senza la sua inseparabile migliore amica; Natasha aveva trovato un nuovo lavoro per il quale non aveva ancora maturato il diritto a delle ferie. Così, tranquillizzandola, le aveva comunicato che sarebbe andato in vacanza per conto suo.  
Era partito quel lunedì, il primo di Agosto, munito di bagaglio e di una borsa.  
Non aveva mai lasciato New York, o almeno non da quando ricordasse, ma sentiva un forte bisogno di vedere posti nuovi; aveva bisogno di un cambiamento.  
A volte si trovava a pensarci: la sua storia con Bruce era durata due anni, due anni intensi, impegnativi e difficili. Era stata dura uscirne, dimenticare ogni piccola cosa, ricacciare indietro ogni ricordo che tentava di affiorare. Il legame che li aveva uniti si era ormai spezzato e spesso faceva male, ma aveva promesso a se stesso di provare ad andare avanti senza di lui.  
Quella era una delle maggiori motivazioni che lo avevano spinto ad intraprendere questo viaggio; una settimana diversa e per conto suo gli avrebbe di sicuro risollevato il morale.  
Poco dopo il suo arrivo a Los Angeles, prese un taxi e si diresse in albergo.  
L'albergo era situato a ridosso della spiaggia, facile da raggiungere.  
Non era mai stato un amante del mare, ma Bruce aveva contribuito ad instillargli questa passione; insieme, ogni quattro mesi, visitavano una spiaggia diversa della costa occidentale. Steve, dopo i primi tempi, si era abituato al sole e quell’aria salmastra che si respirava.  
Suonò il campanello della reception e subito vide arrivare un ragazzo, non molto alto, i capelli corti, un viso rotondo e un sorriso smagliante. Non che solitamente si soffermasse ad osservare ogni particolare di chiunque si trovasse di fronte, e non si chiese perché quel ragazzo lo avesse indotto a tale indulgenza.  
“Buongiorno, in cosa posso aiutarla?”  
Steve si destò dai suoi pensieri e rispose: “Salve, ho una prenotazione a nome di Steve Rogers.”  
Il ragazzo controllò sul computer, alla ricerca della prenotazione.  
“Una matrimoniale per la durata di sette giorni, è corretto?” rispose il ragazzo  
“Oh Dio, mi ero dimenticato di cambiarla!” rispose Steve, portando la mano alla nuca in un gesto imbarazzato.  
“Dov'è sua moglie, o la sua compagna?” chiese il ragazzo, senza rendersi conto di sembrare inopportuno.  
“Non era una compagna, ma un compagno, in ogni caso ci siamo lasciati e io ho scordato di cambiare la prenotazione” rispose Steve, una leggera ombra sul viso.  
“Perdoni la mia sfacciataggine. Non si preoccupi, modifico subito la prenotazione e le restituisco la differenza.”  
“Mi scusi, non dovrei essere io a pagare la differenza?” chiese Steve, incuriosito.  
“Oh non deve, le faccio uno sconto per farmi perdonare la scortesia” rispose il ragazzo, ammiccando.  
“La ringrazio, ma non posso accettare.”  
“Perché no? È solo una gentilezza, non tema che mi aspetti qualcosa in cambio!”  
“Non mi sembra giusto” rispose Steve, riconoscendo che la sua cocciutaggine, mascherata da moralità e da 'sani principi', lo induceva a ritenere esagerate anche le normali cortesie.  
“Mi permetta solo di fare la mia buona azione quotidiana” gli rispose ancora una volta il ragazzo, sfoderando nuovamente quel sorriso che continuava ad abbagliarlo.  
“Come vuole, la ringrazio allora” sospirò infine Steve.  
Il ragazzo stampò la prenotazione e gliela porse, insieme a una penna.  
“Adesso deve solo mettere una firma qua e prendere la sua chiave.”  
Steve firmò la prenotazione, ringraziò il ragazzo, prese chiave, valigia e borsone, e si diresse verso l’ascensore.  
D’improvviso si voltò, rendendosi conto di aver dimenticato qualcosa e tornò indietro.  
“Mi scusi, scusa...io mi volevo presentare. Sono Steve.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise di nuovo, sorpreso che quello strano cliente fosse tornato indietro solo per presentarsi. Si guardarono negli occhi e non seppe spiegarsi quella connessione, ma l'aura che percepiva gli piaceva già da morire.  
“Io mi chiamo Bucky, è un piacere conoscerti, Steve. Spero di vederti di nuovo alla mia reception” gli rispose, e questa volta Steve ricambiò il suo sorriso, stupito di trovarsi così  a suo agio con una persona conosciuta da pochi minuti.

***  
 

“E poi ci siamo dati appuntamento a domani per la colazione, solo che non so...Natasha, mi sento stranamente nervoso, non lo conosco...domani devo solo incontrarlo per colazione e mi sento così strano all’idea.”  
Natasha scoppiò a ridere, seduta nella poltrona del suo ufficio “Oddio, Steve, non ti sentivo così nervoso da secoli!”  
“Smetti di ridere, non è divertente” la rimproverò Steve.  
“Dai, sei così carino quando diventi nervoso e imbarazzato parlando di questo presunto bel ragazzo!”  
Steve, senza accorgersene, arrossì “Beh, è la verità, non sono cieco. È un bel ragazzo. Sconosciuto, te lo concedo, ma di certo uno sconosciuto molto attraente”. Resosi conto della descrizione appena fornita, si pentì e “Ti prego, non iniziare a ridere di nuovo” si affrettò a concludere.  
Natasha sorrise tra sé e sé “Sta' tranquillo, Steve. Capita di essere attratti a prima vista da qualcuno, non c'è nulla di male. Tu meriti solo di essere felice e se questo ragazzo, o chiunque sia, ti renderà tale, io sarò dalla tua parte in qualsiasi circostanza.”  
“Grazie Nat, il tuo sostegno significa molto per me.”  
Dopo la fine della telefonata, Steve si soffermò a pensare a cosa stesse facendo in quella camera d’albergo tutto solo. Aveva immaginato di trascorrere quella vacanza insieme a Bruce, e invece si era ritrovato a fare i conti con la cruda realtà: Bruce non voleva più stare con lui, il loro amore era finito senza che ne avesse avuto il sentore. Era sempre stato un tipo poco attento ai dettagli, ma non fino al punto da non accorgersi che il suo fidanzato si fosse staccato così tanto da lui da considerarlo un estraneo.  
   
_“Penso di non essere più innamorato di te, Steve. Non so bene come sia successo, ma non ti amo più” gli disse senza mezzi termini, lo sguardo basso._  
_“Io non ti capisco, Bruce. Eravamo felici, cosa è successo? È colpa mia? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” gli disse Steve, raggiungendolo e provando a stringerlo a sé, ma Bruce rifiutò il contatto._  
_“Steve, è finita. Per favore, cerca di capire.”_  
_“Capire? Mi stai lasciando, Bruce, dopo due anni di relazione, con la sola scusa che non mi ami più. Inventane un’altra!”gli urlò contro, ma si pentì quasi subito. Non gli capitava spesso di lasciarsi accecare dalla rabbia._  
_“So che fa male, ma credimi: è meglio così. Sarai felice, vedrai. Un giorno incontrerai una persona che ti renderà molto felice, mi dispiace solo di non poter essere io.”_  
_Gli si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte._  
_“Ciao, Steve.”_  
_Lo vide lasciare la loro stanza da letto e non fece assolutamente nulla per fermarlo. Lo lasciò andare e lo lasciò uscire dalla sua vita._  
   
La mattina dopo aprì gli occhi, svegliato dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Una nuovo giornata stava iniziando e, proprio come ogni altra, non avrebbe saputo come riempirla. Da solo, in una città che non conosceva e che non sentiva il minimo bisogno di visitare ma, non appena richiuse gli occhi, trovò un motivo per alzarsi: il sorriso. Quel sorriso. Lo voleva rivedere.  
Tirati fuori dalla valigia dei vestiti nuovi e della biancheria, andò a farsi una doccia.  
Giunto al corridoio che portava all’ascensore, si soffermò sul riflesso di uno degli specchi alla sua destra. Non sapeva perché ci tenesse particolarmente al suo aspetto quel giorno. Tuttavia, anche se si trattava solo di salutare uno sconosciuto di cui non sapeva altro che il nome, quello stesso nome continuava a risuonargli nella mente.  
Arrivò alla reception e lo trovò lì, sorridente, intento a dare informazioni ad una ragazza.  
“Deve solo svoltare a destra lungo la succursale mediana e si troverà di fronte alla spiaggia” le spiegò con gentilezza.  
Steve rimase in disparte finché non vide la ragazza allontanarsi con la sua cartina. Titubante, si avvicinò con passo incerto alla reception e sussurrò “Buongiorno.”  
Bucky sollevò lo sguardo dal computer e gli sorrise subito “Oh, buongiorno a te, Steve. Dormito bene?” gli chiese.  
Steve lo guardò, cercando di non fissare quegli occhi tendenti a un blu che gli piaceva particolarmente, e continuò a parlare a bassa voce, un po' timido, un po' intimorito.  
“Sì, ho dormito bene, grazie. Solo un po' d'ansia per dei ricordi non proprio piacevoli.”  
“Spero siano andati via col mattino” gli rispose Bucky, il sorriso si spense leggermente.  
Steve notò immediatamente quel cambiamento.  
“Sì, non preoccuparti, ricordavo solo dei vecchi momenti trascorsi con il mio ex. Cerco di non pensarci, ma è difficile a volte.”  
“Beh, il primo passo è distrarre la mente impegnandola in altre attività. Dimenticare è quasi impossibile, ma bisogna imparare ad andare avanti, serve solo del tempo.”  
“Penso che tu abbia ragione” rispose Steve, stavolta guardandolo negli occhi.  
Bucky lo guardò a sua volta e, per un secondo, rimasero in silenzio.  
“Allora, che programmi hai per oggi?” gli chiese, ritrovando quel sorriso che a Steve stava già iniziando a mancare.  
“In verità, non so dove andare” ammise Steve.  
“Perché non resti a farmi compagnia fino alla pausa pranzo? Poi potresti venire con me a mangiare qualcosa. Ti va?” propose Bucky, non trovando il tempo di pentirsi della sua solita istintività.  
Steve non ebbe bisogno di uno specchio per capire quanto le sue guance si fossero arrossate e tentennò, incapace di reagire.  
“Ovviamente, se non vuoi, lo capisco benissimo. Posso immaginare che non ti fidi di me e che non vuoi trascorrere il tuo primo giorno di vacanza con il ragazzo della reception. Ma potremmo usare questo tempo per conoscerci, così da non sembrare più dei perfetti estranei” incalzò Bucky, continuando a fissarlo, rendendosi perfettamente conto della propria sfacciataggine.  
Steve, tuttavia, colto da una scarica di adrenalina, decise di cogliere la sfida.  
“Hai ragione, ammetto che sono un po' titubante all’idea di incontrare gente nuova, ma potrei anch'io avere voglia di conoscerti” gli rispose cercando, con scarso successo, di mantenere un tono neutro.  
“Ok, Steve. Vieni dietro il bancone” gli disse Bucky, indicando lo sgabello dietro di sé.  
Steve camminò verso di lui e, a causa della mancanza di spazio, lo sfiorò leggermente dirigendosi verso lo sgabello. Un inspiegabile brivido lo percorse. Sedutosi, aspettò in silenzio.  
Bucky non professò parola. Non sapeva cosa lo attirasse di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere solo un semplice cliente. Sapeva soltanto che avrebbe voluto conoscerlo dal momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.  
“Hai uno strano accento” disse all’improvviso Steve, sorprendendo se stesso per quell’iniziativa.  
Bucky sorrise piacevolmente, rivolto verso la hall dell’albergo.  
“I miei nonni venivano dalla Romania, ma io sono cresciuto qui in America. Mia madre si è risposata quando ero piccolo, dopo aver lasciato mio padre, e il mio patrigno era originario di queste parti.”  
“Wow, hai una storia interessante. Non sono mai stato in Romania o in Europa in generale. In verità, ho iniziato a viaggiare solo quando mi sono legato a Bruce. Dev'essere bello aver avuto una vita così movimentata.”  
“In realtà avrei preferito un altro destino per me, ma a volte la vita è imprevedibile.”  
“Quanti anni hai?” gli chiese Steve  
Bucky sorrise, gli piaceva quella domanda, e finalmente si voltò.  
“Quanti anni pensi che io abbia?”  
Steve ci pensò un secondo, un'espressione assorta.  
“Forse trenta?”  
“Mi piacerebbe tanto, ma devo deluderti. Ho compiuto trentasei anni quest’anno.”  
“Davvero? Sembri molto più giovane!” esclamò Steve.  
“Era per caso un complimento?” gli domandò Bucky, continuando a sorridergli.  
“Beh, se devo essere completamente onesto, sì, Bucky, prendilo come tale” ammise.  
“E tu quanti anni hai, Steve?”  
“Un anno più di te.”  
“Quindi siamo quasi coetanei. E se ci fidanzassimo, un giorno, non ci sarebbe grande differenza d'età” lo provocò Bucky, sapendo di stare giocando col fuoco.  
Steve diventò improvvisamente serio. Non aveva mai pensato ad una storia dopo Bruce. Masochisticamente, non voleva che bastasse così poco per essere felice di nuovo. Il sorriso di Bucky, tuttavia, era talmente magnetico da spingerlo a farsi delle domande per le quali non trovava nessuna risposta.  
“Scusa per la domanda che sto per farti. Tu sei gay, giusto?” cercò di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.  
Bucky scoppiò a ridere.  
“Certo che lo sono, Steve. Pensi che, se non lo fossi, starei qui a flirtare con te?”  
Steve sentì nuovamente le guance in fiamme e tentò  di coprire il proprio viso tra le mani, sentendosi ridicolo.  
Bucky non rifletté su fatto di trovarsi con un quasi sconosciuto, un cliente, e sul luogo di lavoro, prima di lasciarsi andare a una simile azione: si voltò e posò delicatamente le sue mani su quelle di Steve per toglierle dal suo viso, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.  
“Non devi coprire il tuo viso quando sei con me. Non togliermi la possibilità di vederti arrossire per un mio complimento. Non nascondermi nulla del tuo volto.”  
Steve era rimasto senza parole, non sapeva come reagire a quella richiesta.  
“Io...non so cosa dire” riuscì solo a sospirare.  
“Non dire nulla, permettimi solo di conoscerti. So che probabilmente sto invadendo qualsiasi spazio vitale, fisico o mentale, avessi voluto mantenere intorno a te, ma sento che potrebbe essere la cosa giusta.”  
“Non posso ignorare qualunque cosa tu mi chieda con quel sorriso” disse Steve, senza correlazione alcuna, sorprendendo se stesso insieme a Bucky.  
Bucky continuò a stringere le sue mani, incapace di lasciarle andare. L'imbarazzo però prese il sopravvento e, allontanatosi, “Grazie” sussurrò solamente.  
Il campanello della porta li distrasse entrambi, rompendo quella magia che si era creata, riportandoli sulla terraferma.  
Con un silenzioso gesto di scuse, Bucky tornò al suo lavoro, lasciando Steve a chiedersi che cosa fosse appena successo.

***  
 

Il giorno dopo, Steve aveva la certezza di essere ormai dipendente da quel sorriso, anche se non sapeva come spiegarselo né se fosse il caso di indagare su quella strana alchimia.  
Non avendolo visto al bancone della reception, decise svogliatamente di andare in spiaggia per ingannare il tempo.  
Le risa provenienti da quella folla spensierata lo investirono d'un tratto provocandogli una nausea che per poco non lo costrinse a ripensarci. Decise tuttavia di concedersi un tentativo, così, a piedi nudi, iniziò a camminare sulla spiaggia. La sabbia bruciante lo aiutò a distrarsi finché si sedette in un punto vicino alla riva dove gli scogli chiudevano una piccola baia che teneva distanti i rumorosi bagnanti. Il suo sguardo, perso nel vuoto dell'oceano, si focalizzò su una figura che stava uscendo dall’acqua.  
“Oh, Steve! Ma sei proprio tu!” esclamò una voce ormai riconoscibile che si stava avvicinando a lui. Le gocce d'acqua brillavano su quel corpo come il peggiore dei cliché e Steve si maledisse.  
“Non pensavo che avresti avuto il coraggio di uscire e di venire addirittura in spiaggia!” continuò imperterrito Bucky.  
Steve lo fissava, incapace di frenare il tumulto che lo stava sconvolgendo, inspiegabile, poiché provocato da un uomo conosciuto da soli due giorni.  
“Hey, posso sedermi vicino a te?” chiese Bucky ignaro, senza attendere una risposta e accomodandosi al suo fianco.  
Solo allora Steve si ridestò e si rivolse a lui.  
“Non hai atteso una mia risposta” gli confermò.  
Bucky sfoderò il suo solito sorriso.  
“Beh, non è colpa mia se eri troppo intento a fissarmi per rispondermi, Steve” replicò con un fare fintamente strafottente che non passò inosservato agli occhi di Steve.  
“Beh, sai, i miei occhi sono allenati a riconoscere la bellezza.”  
“Quindi io sarei qualcosa di bello?” gli domandò Bucky, sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui.  
Steve si perse nel labirinto di quegli occhi azzurri, il cuore all'impazzata, incapace di decifrare quel tumulto che lo pervadeva.  
“Sì” sussurrò quasi senza fiato. Bucky, tuttavia, lo sentì.  
“Anche tu sei qualcosa di bello, Steve” gli rispose, facendo cadere lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.  
“Non mi è mai capitato di sentirmi così coinvolto da qualcuno in così poco tempo, ma con te è diverso; mi gira la testa, sei come una calamita e non riesco a spiegarmelo” continuò a parlargli.  
“Mi sento come te, Steve. Di solito non faccio la prima mossa, né sono interessato ad andare subito sodo, ma so che con te questo è tutto ciò che voglio fare. Potremmo provarci...” azzardò Bucky.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese Steve, aspettando con ansia una risposta  
Si avvicinarono un po' di più l'uno all’altro, i volti talmente vicini da confondere i respiri. Steve voleva lasciarsi andare, cancellare tutto il suo dolore come per magia grazie a quell'inaspettato incontro. Dal canto suo, Bucky non si stava tirando indietro, ma il destino non era dalla loro parte.      
All’improvviso, le urla capricciose di un bambino ruppero l'incanto spingendoli a ricomporsi.  
“Come mai non sei al lavoro?” gli chiese Steve, cercando di spazzare via l'imbarazzo.  
“Sono in ferie” rispose Bucky, sospirando per la brusca interruzione “e quando sono in vacanza dal mio mal pagato lavoro di segretario, vengo qui. Amo questa  spiaggia e amo immergermi nell’Oceano” continuò.  
“Beh...allora potresti passare del tempo con me. Insomma...adesso che non siamo più degli sconosciuti...” propose Steve, conscio di agire in maniera opposta alla sua natura di osservatore, di colui che non approccia gli uomini ma aspetta che siano gli altri a farlo. Bucky, ancora una volta, lo spingeva verso parti sconosciute di se stesso.  
“Certo, perché no? Mi piace vederti così intraprendente!” rispose Bucky, tornando ad avvicinarsi.  
“Non so spiegarmene il motivo, ma sento che è la cosa giusta” ammise Steve, non allontanandosi da lui.  
Bucky non rispose, continuò a sorridergli prima di volgere lo sguardo verso l’Oceano. Quando Steve fece lo stesso, si rese conto che il silenzio non era più così monotono quando si trovava accanto a Bucky.  
Si erano dati appuntamento per il giorno seguente, all’ingresso dell’hotel. Steve era stranamente eccitato alla prospettiva di quell’escursione, e il pensiero di passare la giornata con Bucky lo metteva stranamente a suo agio.  
Lo vide arrivare con un cappellino, uno zainetto in spalla, una maglietta nera e dei pantaloncini dello stesso colore. Era quasi come se la figura stessa di Bucky lo costringesse ad analizzarne ogni particolare. Cosa gli stava prendendo? Non era mai stato quel tipo di persona, pensò per l’ennesima volta.  
“Hey! Ciao, Steve, scusa il ritardo.”  
“Non preoccuparti, sono appena arrivato” gli rispose Steve.  
“Andiamo! Abbiamo una lunga strada da percorrere” proruppe Bucky, superandolo e imboccando il primo sentiero che si presentava davanti a lui.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” gli chiese Steve, seguendolo.  
“Fidati di me” gli rispose lui, voltandosi e sorridendo in un modo che Steve non seppe ignorare.  
“Va bene Bucky, mi fiderò di te, solo per questa volta.”  
Ancora sorridendo, Bucky si voltò di nuovo, aspettando che Steve lo raggiungesse prima di rimettersi in marcia.  
“Allora, come stai?” chiese Bucky.  
“Sto bene, gli incubi sono meno frequenti... non pensarci aiuta molto.”  
“È normale pensarci ogni tanto, Steve, ma anche andare avanti è assolutamente naturale” gli rispose Bucky, continuando a guardare davanti a sé.  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Beh...sai, Steve, sarà difficile da credere ma anche io ho un trascorso sentimentale e so cosa sia una relazione finita male.”  
Steve lo guardò e si accorse che il sorriso sul suo volto era stato sostituito da un’ombra cupa.  
“Si chiamava Giselle, era una bellissima ragazza francese...è stato tanto tempo fa. Era più giovane di me, ci siamo conosciuti in uno dei ristoranti dell’albergo, avevo iniziato a lavorare da poco tempo, l’intesa è stata istantanea. Fino ad allora, non avevo mai immaginato che mi potessero piacere anche le ragazze, ma lei era speciale, la mia perfetta metà mancante. Eravamo simili in tante cose, ero convinto che fossimo innamorati, e ci abbiamo anche provato seriamente, ma poi tutto finì quando conobbi suo cugino. È stato come un fulmine, quando lo incontrai capii in un istante cosa fosse la vera attrazione, e di certo non era paragonabile al - col senno di poi - semplice affetto che nutrivo nei confronti di Giselle. Quando lei se ne accorse, si arrabbiò molto, mi accusò di averle mentito e di averla illusa e mi disse che non sarei mai stato capace di amare davvero qualcuno, che la mia mente era troppo confusa. Ti giuro, Steve, io ci ho provato davvero ad amarla, ma non ci sono riuscito. Ci sono volute tante lacrime per accettarmi.”  
“Sono sicuro che lei non ti avesse realmente capito. Uomo o donna che sia, penso che di uno come te io mi sarei innamorato immediatamente” gli rispose Steve, rendendosi conto troppo tardi del significato insito in quelle parole.  
“Grazie Steve, vuol dire molto per me” gli rispose Bucky, con un sorriso accennato. “Andiamo, su. Voglio arrivare a metà del percorso prima che faccia buio” cambiò discorso, superandolo nuovamente e aumentando la velocità.  
Non proferirono più parola ma continuarono a camminare, Bucky guidando Steve con passo sicuro e veloce.  
Arrivarono in una piccola radura dove Bucky si fermò, si tolse lo zaino e, poggiatolo sull’erba, ne estrasse una tovaglia da campeggio che sistemò per terra, seguita da dei sandwich incartati e da una bottiglia d’acqua.  
“Vieni, Steve.”  
Steve lo raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, prendendo il sandwich che Bucky gli stava offrendo.  
“Sai, mi piace venire qui” gli confidò Bucky.  
Steve rifletté su tutto ciò che Bucky gli aveva confidato in così poco tempo. Una parte importante del suo passato, i luoghi in cui amava trascorrere i suoi momenti di solitudine, e che aveva condiviso con Steve. C’era molto altro dietro a quell’apparenza da finto superficiale che si accontenta di essere definito come qualcosa di bello, dietro a quel dispensatore di sorrisi mozzafiato in cui Steve aveva imparato così velocemente a crogiolarsi senza porsi troppe domande. La fiducia che Bucky aveva riposto in lui lo lusingava e rassicurava al contempo.  
 “È molto bello, in effetti” gli rispose Steve.  
Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio, guardandosi di tanto in tanto, cercando risposte a delle domande che non conoscevano ancora, cercando un nome da dare a ciò che accadeva ogni qual volta i loro sguardi si incrociavano.  
Senza che se ne accorgessero, il tempo era volato in un attimo e il tramonto era ormai alle porte.  
“Ho sempre amato i tramonti” gli confidò Bucky.  
“Anch’io...trasmettono tranquillità e ti fanno sentire in pace col mondo” continuò Steve.  
“Posso farti una domanda, Steve?” continuò Bucky, facendo incontrare le loro dita poggiate sulla tovaglia.  
Steve trasalì a quel contatto ma non reagì, lasciò solo che accadesse. Respirò piano e si perse nei suoi occhi ancora una volta.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi” si ritrovò a sussurrare.  
“Prima hai detto che di uno come me ti saresti innamorato subito. Era solo per farmi sentire meglio o lo pensi realmente?”  
“Io...non lo so, Bucky.”  
“Capisco, quindi era solo una frase di circostanza.”  
Steve vide il suo volto adombrarsi nuovamente e si rese conto di quanto mal sopportasse l’idea di aver contribuito alla scomparsa di quel sorriso che gli mancava già terribilmente.  
“Non è cosi facile, Bucky. Anch’io sento che qualcosa potrebbe accadere da un momento all’altro, ma non è ancora chiara e non posso prometterti nulla che non sia pronto a darti, ma sono certo di una cosa” gli disse Steve tutto d’un fiato.  
“Cosa sarebbe?” gli chiese Bucky, temendo la risposta.  
Steve prese coraggio, abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro dita vicine e le intrecciò, sentendo il suo respiro farsi più concitato e i battiti accelerare.  
“Non riesco a fare a meno del tuo sorriso, quindi, per favore, qualsiasi cosa accada, non lasciare che nessuno, nemmeno io, te lo porti mai via.”  
Bucky allora si illuminò, rendendolo felice. Rimasero in silenzio a guardare il tramonto con le dita intrecciate.  
Arrivarono a metà della cima come previsto prima che fosse completamente buio, e si trovarono di fronte a una piccola baita. Steve la guardò interrogativo prima di riservare a Bucky lo stesso trattamento.  
Bucky finalmente si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise apertamente fiero.  
“Ecco, questa è la baita del proprietario dell’hotel e quando sono in ferie me la presta. Vieni, su, entriamo.”  
Steve continuava a non capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Non senza dubitare, Steve raggiunse Bucky all’interno e lo vide sfilarsi lo zaino e la giacca, che poggiò sulla poltrona.  
Bucky, accigliato nel vederlo perplesso “Steve, che succede?” gli domandò.  
“Cosa ci facciamo qui?” chiese Steve di rimando.  
“Beh, non pensavi certo che saremmo rimasti fuori per la notte” gli rispose Bucky, con un tono di ovvietà.  
“E quindi cosa stai proponendo?”  
“Che potremmo dormire qui e tornare domattina in albergo” rispose Bucky indicando con totale innocenza il letto matrimoniale.  
Steve pensò per un momento ad ogni eventualità, ma non scorse nelle parole di Bucky allusione alcuna a tutto ciò che andasse oltre il semplice dormire.  
“E dovemmo usare lo stesso letto?” gli chiese cautamente, guardandolo negli occhi e non andando oltre l’ingresso.  
“Sarebbe un problema troppo grande per te? Dai, Steve, dormiremo e basta, non preoccuparti” gli disse Bucky, avvicinandosi e posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Ti prometto che non ti succederà nulla di male e che ti proteggerò dai brutti incubi”.  
Steve si lasciò coccolare da quel pensiero, da quelle premure che d’un tratto non apparivano inopportune ma che lo facevano sentire come se a qualcuno, a Bucky, importasse davvero di lui. Forse era giunto il momento di ammettere a se stesso che Bucky gli piaceva davvero.

***  
 

Steve si sentiva strano al suo ritorno all’hotel la mattina successiva. Quella notte in compagnia di Bucky era stata particolare, un’esperienza nuova per lui. Eppure avevano soltanto cenato come buoni amici, parlato del più e del meno e dormito dividendo lo stesso letto. Ciò cui Steve non riusciva a non ripensare era quel respiro accanto, al risveglio, perfettamente sincronizzato col suo.  
Era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta, e doveva ammettere che gli era mancato. Quella mattina, tuttavia, aveva stretto la mano di Bucky e gli aveva detto che era stato piacevole passare quella giornata con lui, ma che non sapeva se fosse stato pronto a ripetere quell’esperienza.  
Era entrato nella sua stanza e aveva deciso di interrompere quella vacanza con qualche giorno di anticipo. Dopo aver poggiato lo zaino sul letto e aver preso la sua valigia, sentì bussare alla porta. Aprendola, si ritrovò di fronte l’unica persona che avrebbe temuto di incontrare.  
“Quindi volevi andartene senza dirmi nulla?” gli chiese Bucky.  
“Io...non so cosa dire” gli rispose Steve, a corto di parole.  
“Posso sapere perché? Non è successo nulla, Steve. Abbiamo solo passato del tempo insieme, pensi che sia cosi terribile?” gli domandò Bucky, non riuscendo a capire.  
Steve gli fece spazio per permettergli di entrare. Bucky si sedette sul letto e, quando alzò il volto per guardarlo, seppe che tutto era cambiato.  
Steve si sedette al suo fianco.  
“Non so cosa sia successo. Sento che tra di noi c’è qualcosa, mi fa sentire strano e mi fa provare emozioni cui non riesco a dare un nome. Ed è cosi diverso da qualunque cosa mi sia mai capitata. Quando sono con te mi sembra di fluttuare in un mondo diverso dal mio, ma come potrebbe continuare? Viviamo ai poli opposti del continente, come potrebbe funzionare?”  
“Stai correndo troppo, Steve. Abbiamo passato del tempo insieme e ci siamo trovati bene, non è così grave. Potremmo continuare fino alla tua partenza, e quando tornerai a casa sarò solo un bel ricordo.”  
Steve lo guardò come se fosse l’ultima volta.  
“Non vorrei che finisse così, ma non sono così sicuro di voler iniziare qualcosa quando neppure riesco a darle un nome.”  
“Quindi la tua soluzione sarebbe partire e tornare alla tua vita senza salutarmi nemmeno?”  
“Bucky...non capisci? Tu sei la prima cosa bella che mi sia successa dopo il disastro con Bruce, ma è successo tutto in così in poco tempo. Ti conosco solo da pochi giorni ma a volte mi sento come se ti conoscessi da tutta la vita. Com’è possibile?”  
Bucky non rispose e si limitò a stringergli forte la mano.  
“Steve, credo che dovremmo vivere questo momento per quello che è. Stiamo trascorrendo entrambi del tempo in modo diverso e inaspettato, ci troviamo bene. Quando questo tempo volgerà al termine, ognuno sarà per l’altro qualcosa a cui pensare con piacere. Se il destino vorrà, ciò che c’è tra di noi non finirà. Ma se così fosse, continueremo ognuno con la propria vita.”  
“E se questa proposta a me non andasse bene?” gli chiese Steve.  
“Ti saluterò adesso con un abbraccio, non ti disturberò più e tu tornerai ad essere un normale cliente per me” gli rispose Bucky sorridendogli.  
Steve lo guardò senza sapere cosa dire.  
“Non adesso, ma mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensi, Steve. Vorrei solo che anche tu ci credessi...” gli disse Bucky.  
“Non so, Bucky. Non so se sono capace di sopportare tutto ciò che sta accadendo in così poco tempo.”  
Bucky sorrise amaramente e gli posò una mano sul ginocchio prima di alzarsi dal letto.  
“Non dovrebbe essere uno sforzo, Steve”.  
Con queste parole, si allontanò e lasciò la stanza.  
Steve non sapeva cosa stesse provando, sapeva di tenere a Bucky, ma non se fosse pronto a rimettersi in gioco in maniera tanto repentina.  
 Prese il telefono e compose il numero della sua migliore amica. Aveva bisogno di un parere esterno e sapeva di potersi fidare di lei.  
“Pronto?” rispose quella voce che aveva il potere di calmarlo subito.  
“Ciao, Nat.”  
“Ciao, Steve. Tutto bene?”  
“Ti ho chiamato per questo, Nat. Non so se la parola ‘bene’ corrisponda esattamente al mio stato d’animo”.  
“Cosa è successo, Steve?” gli chiese lei, preoccupata per il suo tono di voce.  
 “Potrei provare qualcosa per un perfetto sconosciuto e non so come sia potuto succedere”.  
“Ti riferisci al ragazzo che lavora alla reception?” gli domandò.  
“All’uomo...che lavora alla reception” la corresse lui.  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Si chiama Bucky. Ti giuro, non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che possa essere più di una semplice infatuazione”.  
“E cosa vuoi fare?” gli domandò lei.  
Steve ci pensò un momento, non riuscendo a trovare una risposta. Dopo Bruce, non era sicuro che il suo cuore sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare altre delusioni. Improvvisamente ripensò alle parole di Bucky. Avrebbe solo dovuto lasciare che succedesse.  
Il mattino successivo, raggiunse la reception e ricordò solo in quel momento che Bucky non sarebbe stato lì. Vide una signorina e decise che poteva provare. Voleva vederlo, forse lei lo poteva aiutare.  
“Salve” le disse avvicinandosi.  
La receptionist alzò lo sguardo dal computer e gli sorrise.  
“Salve! Posso fare qualcosa per lei, signore?” gli chiese.  
“Non so se puoi aiutarmi, e non so se sia una cosa legale, ma avrei bisogno dell’indirizzo di uno dei tuoi colleghi” le domandò Steve tutto d’un fiato.  
La ragazza lo guardò sospettosa poi, dal cassetto della sua scrivania, prese una lettera e gliela porse.  
“Tu devi essere Steve, vero? Questa è per te. Bucky mi ha chiesto di dartela” gli disse.  
Steve prese la lettera, salutò la ragazza e andò via.  
Uscì dall’albergo e si diresse verso la spiaggia. Trovato un angolo tranquillo, si sedette e tirò fuori dalla tasca la lettera. Continuava a rigirarsela tra le mani, indeciso se leggerla o meno. Poi si decise, fece un respiro profondo e l’aprì. Qualunque fosse il contenuto, voleva sapere ciò che Bucky non riusciva a dirgli ad alta voce.  
 

***

_Carissimo Steve,_  
_scusa se uso un tono così affettuoso._  
_Sicuramente non ti aspetterai questa lettera, ma dopo la nostra chiacchierata non sapevo se avresti voluto più vedermi; allora ho pensato che fosse stato meglio allontanarmi. Solo che mi sono reso conto che realmente non volevo farlo e allora ti ho scritto questa lettera sperando che tu la trovassi. Se ti rendi conto che anche tu vuoi vedermi, ho scritto l’indirizzo di casa mia sul retro della busta. Spero di rivederti presto._  
_Ti abbraccio._  
_Bucky._  
Steve piegò la lettera prima di riporla in tasca. Guardò il mare e si perse nei suoi pensieri. Immaginò un futuro in cui era felice, e riusciva a vedersi felice. Stava aspettando che comparisse nella sua mente la figura di Bucky; si sorprese quando accadde. Non era preparato a quell’eventualità. Si alzò in piedi e decise che era il momento di scoprire se quel futuro potesse essere reale o meno. Riguardò l’indirizzo sulla busta _,_ andò verso la strada principale e fermò un taxi. Arrivò in poco tempo all’indirizzo scritto nella busta.  
 

***  
 

Davanti a lui si destava una piccola casa dipinta di rosa, con un portico che attraversava un giardinetto incorniciato da un cancelletto bianco. Lo aprì e arrivò davanti alla porta quando per un attimo gli mancò il coraggio. Poi realizzò che lo voleva fare. Quindi bussò alla porta e attese. La porta si aprì quasi subito e la figura di Bucky si presentò a lui con un sorriso.  
“Ciao, Steve. Non pensavo che saresti mai venuto,” gli disse Bucky “devo dedurre che hai trovato la mia lettera”. Steve annuì.  
“Vuoi entrare?” gli chiese ancora.  
Steve alzò gli occhi e li puntò sui suoi. Per un momento lunghissimo non accadde nulla. Poi Steve si sporse e lo abbracciò, senza lasciare a Bucky il tempo di rendersene conto.  
“Volevo farlo da tempo” disse Steve “possiamo sederci per un po’ qui sul dondolo e parlare?” gli chiese di nuovo. Bucky, ridestatosi, acconsentì. Si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altro su quel dondolo forse troppo stretto per loro due.  
“Come stai?” gli chiese Bucky.  
“Beh...sto bene, ma sono qui per scoprire se posso stare meglio” gli ripose Steve, girandosi verso di lui, sorprendendolo.  
“Perché mi hai abbracciato?” chiese Bucky.  
“Perché mi mancavi, e poi c’era una cosa che dovevo capire” gli rispose Steve.  
“E cosa sarebbe?” gli chiese ancora una volta Bucky, azzardandosi a prendergli la mano e a far sfiorare le loro dita.  
“Posso farti una domanda?” gli chiese Steve, ripetendo le stesse parole che Bucky aveva pronunciato sulla radura.  
“Certo.”  
“Tu credi davvero alla connessione che c’è tra di noi?”  
Bucky, per la seconda volta, fu sorpreso. Non si aspettava l’atteggiamento di Steve potesse cambiare in così poco tempo.  
“Steve, se siamo arrivati a questo punto, dovresti dedurre che sì, ci credo.”  
“E come l’hai immaginato nella tua mente? Perché io ci ho pensato dopo aver letto la tua lettera. Per questo motivo sono qui.”  
“Cosa hai pensato?”  
“Che non sarebbe possibile. Abitiamo in due stati diversi. Io ho la mia vita e non sono pronto a cambiarla.”  
“E se io fossi disposto?” gli chiese Bucky.  
“Beh, basterebbe che mi baciassi sotto il portico di casa mia ed io lo capirei subito” gli rispose Steve.  
Bucky gli sorrise e non disse nulla. Non sapeva cosa dire, in realtà. Non si aspettava un tale stravolgimento dei suoi programmi.  
“È la prima volta che resti senza parole.”  
“Io...Steve, non so ancora se sono pronto a fare un passo del genere. Ci tengo a te, credo nella nostra connessione , ma cambiare vita non era nei miei piani. Non posso decidere così, su due piedi.”  
Steve allora comprese che l’immagine nella sua mente sarebbe rimasta solo una fantasia. Si sporse e posò un bacio sulla fronte di Bucky.  
“Grazie per questi giorni, anche se brevi, mi sono serviti per andare avanti” gli disse, prima di alzarsi.  
Bucky non fece nulla, lo lasciò andare via e Steve non si voltò.  
I giorni volarono in fretta e per Steve giunse il momento di tornare a casa. Dalla loro, lui e Bucky non si erano più visti, né tanto meno incrociati nella hall dell’hotel.  
Steve non se la sentiva di scorgere quel sorriso, sapendo che non avrebbe potuto rivederlo ogni giorno della sua vita. Quindi finì di fare la valigia, lasciò la sua stanza e diede la chiave ad una delle cameriere, chiedendole di portarla in reception.  
 

***  
 

Era seduto sul dondolo dove aveva provato quella strana sensazione accanto a Steve. Bucky non aveva ancora realizzato quanto potesse diventare importante. Riusciva quasi a percepire la flebile tessitura di quel legame che si orsinava a non spezzarsi nonostante nessuno dei due fosse pronto. Tuttavia anche lui, come Steve, aveva immaginato  un futuro insieme. Perso nei suoi pensieri, non notò la sua vicina avvicinarsi.  
“Ciao, Bucky” disse, sedendogli accanto. “Ciao, Nancy, come stai?” le rispose lui.  
“Io bene, a differenza tua.”  
“Da cosa lo noti?” le chiese.  
“Ti sforzi di sorridere anche se non vorresti” gli rispose lei, semplicemente.  
“Temo di aver fatto una sciocchezza.”  
“Che sarebbe?”  
“Penso di essermi innamorato e di averlo capito troppo tardi” rispose Bucky, fin troppo francamente.  
“E il fortunato è quell’uomo che ho visto andare via prima?”  
“Nancy, fai troppe domande, lo sai?” le disse.  
“Devo dedurre che sia lui” rispose lei con un sorriso.  
“Non so cosa fare, non sono pronto a cambiare la mia vita ma non sono nemmeno disposto a lasciarlo andare senza far nulla.”  
“Questo, lui lo sa?”  
“No, perché non ho avuto il coraggio di dirglielo.”  
“Sai...dovrebbe sapere che sei disposto almeno a fare dei piccoli passi.”  
“Grazie, Nancy” le rispose Bucky.  
Bucky non era mai stato il tipo da cogliere le occasioni. Nel corso della sua vita, il suo unico traguardo era stato l’aver trovato una certa autonomia. Aveva uno stipendio con il quale riusciva a pagarsi le spese. Aveva il suo oceano e aveva i suoi amici. Aveva avuto delle relazioni più o meno lunghe, ma nulla di così serio. E poi aveva conosciuto Steve. Non sapeva come o perché, ma sentiva che lui era quello per cui valeva la pena di fare un grande cambiamento; solo che per paura gli aveva mentito.  
Quella mattina decise che forse non avrebbe potuto attuare un cambiamento totale ma, come Nancy aveva suggerito, avrebbe potuto compiere un piccolo passo. Chiamò l’hotel e chiese alla sua collega se il loro cliente avesse già effettuato il checkout, così scoprì che Steve aveva lasciato l’hotel trenta minuti prima. Bucky uscì di corsa dopo aver chiuso la chiamata. Cercò un taxi e si fece portare subito in aeroporto. Quando arrivò, si precipitò alle partenze e cercò il primo volo per New York. Trovatolo, si diresse verso il gate. Lì lo vide. Steve era seduto al un tavolino di un bar.  
Era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo! Si avvicinò pronunciando il suo nome , sperando che lui lo sentisse.  
“Steve.”  
E Steve lo sentì davvero, perché si voltò e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Da quel momento tutto cambiò.  

  
***  
 

Steve levò lo sguardo dal suo caffè quando sentì quella voce che riconobbe subito.  
“Bucky.”  
“Ciao, Steve” gli disse lui, raggiungendolo.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Steve.  
“Posso sedermi?” gli domandò Bucky a sua volta.  
Steve annuì e Bucky si sedette al suo tavolino e, senza indugi, conscio del fatto che Steve non avrebbe obiettato, prese la sua mano tra le proprie, stringendola forte.  
“Non potevo lasciarti partire senza averti detto la verità” rispose Bucky semplicemente.  
Steve lasciò che gli stringesse la mano. La stretta così salda e sicura. Gli dava un insolito senso di fiducia.  
“Sai, non sono stato onesto con te. Non so perché  per me sia stato così difficile ammettere che per te potevo sconvolgere la mia vita. Ma sai, ho capito che, anche se non posso farlo del tutto, posso almeno provare a darti la risposta che meriti.”  
“Non devi, Bucky. Non devi dirmi nulla. Io non voglio forzarti nessuna cosa che tu stesso non desideri.”  
Bucky prese entrambe le mani di Steve e si fermò ad osservare quanto stessero bene tra le sue.  
“Penso di essermi innamorato di te, non voglio che tu sia il semplice ricordo di una vacanza. Vorrei che mi permettessi di far parte della tua vita .”  
“Potremmo scriverci” gli suggerì Steve.  
“Io non sono un bravo scrittore” rise Bucky.  
“Potresti diventarlo, Bucky. Potremmo iniziare a scriverci e a tenerci in contatto” insisté Steve.  
“Pensi che possa aiutarci?”  
“Aiuterebbe me. Neanch’io voglio perderti e non voglio che tu sia solo una storia passeggera” gli rispose Steve.  
“Ti farebbe felice?” gli chiese Bucky.  
“Sì, molto” rispose Steve, convinto.  
“Allora è deciso, ci terremo in contatto scrivendoci.”  
“Grazie” gli disse Steve.  
“C’è qualcos’altro che possa fare?” gli domandò Bucky, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
“Non so, hai qualche idea?” gli chiese Steve, immaginando quali fossero le sue intenzioni.  
“Per te potrei fare tanto altro” gli disse Bucky, non accennando a fermarsi.  
“Qualche suggerimento?” gli domandò Steve, calamitato e incapace di resistere.  
“So già cosa stai per fare” sussurrò Bucky.  
“E non vuoi fermarmi?” gli chiese Steve.  
Bucky non rispose, sorrise e fece per avvicinarsi a Steve più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile senza sfiorarlo.  
Era così curioso ed emozionato all’idea di sapere finalmente che sapore avessero le sue labbra...  
  
_\--IL VOLO NW6456 DIRETTO A NEW YORK STA INIZIANDO L’IMBARCO—_  
  
Steve e Bucky non fecero in tempo a baciarsi che scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Non è proprio destino” gli disse Steve.  
“Sono certo che capiterà” gli rispose Bucky, prima di lasciare le sue mani e alzarsi in piedi. Steve lo seguì prendendo il borsone in spalla.  
“Allora, ci salutiamo così?” gli chiese Bucky.  
“Potresti abbracciarmi, se vuoi” gli rispose Steve.  
Bucky non se lo fece ripetere e, sporgendosi in avanti, lo abbracciò forte, ricambiato. Si lasciò cullare per quello che sembrò un attimo ma anche un’eternità, fiducioso e grato di essere riuscito a trovare il coraggio.  
Alla seconda chiamata del volo, si separarono.  
“Allora, ci vediamo presto” disse Steve senza aggiungere altro.  
“Lo spero tanto” gli rispose Bucky.  
Si guardarono un’ultima volta. Era così bella la consapevolezza che la loro connessione fosse reale e sentita da entrambi. Bucky vide Steve voltarsi e andare via, alzò la mano per salutarlo e si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze al ricordo di ciò che aveva vissuto negli ultimi giorni, cercando in ogni modo di tenerlo stretto dentro di sé.  
Steve, sull’aereo, non riuscì a non pensare a quanto quella vacanza lo avesse cambiato. Poteva sentire ancora il respiro di Bucky sul collo e il suo profumo. Bucky era stato come un abbaglio dopo mesi di cecità, aveva portato colore all’interno della sua grigia vita.

***  
 

_Caro Steve,_  
_come ti ho già anticipato, non sono così bravo con le lettere. Spero tu stia bene e che la tua vita sia tornata alla normalità. Fammi sapere se succede qualcosa d’importante._  
_Adesso ti lascio, questo lavoro non mi lascia un attimo di respiro._  
_A presto._  
_Bucky_

***  
 

_Caro Bucky,_  
_ho apprezzato molto che tu sia stato d’accordo con la decisione di scriverci.Io sto bene e sì, la mia vita è tornata di nuovo alla normalità. Anche se mi manca la spiaggia e quell’aria calda che si respirava. Fidati, detto da me, vuol dire molto._  
_Mi piacerebbe che tu fossi qui, scusa la franchezza ma è soltanto verità. Spero davvero di vederti presto._  
_Con affetto._  
_Steve_

***  
 

_Caro Steve,_  
_quando meno te lo aspetterai, io sarò lì con te e sarà così difficile andare via. Anche tu mi manchi e non dovresti evitare di dirmelo._  
_Aspettami presto._  
_Bucky_  
Steve, seduto alla sua scrivania, richiuse la lettera, ripensò a quell’“aspettami” e sorrise, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essere osservato.  
“Scommettiamo che indovino per chi stai sorridendo?” gli disse Natasha, in piedi sulla porta del loro soggiorno.  
“Dovresti saperlo, non ho bisogno di dirtelo” le rispose Steve ammiccando.  
“Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo.”  
“Forse, un giorno” disse Steve, lo sguardo perso nell’azzurro quel cielo che gli ricordava tanto gli occhi di Bucky.

***  
 

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che lasci il posto per trasferirti dall’altra parte dello Stato?” gli chiese il suo datore di lavoro.  
“Sì, esatto” rispose Bucky.  
Bucky aveva finalmente deciso. Abbandonato ogni indugio, non poteva rinunciare ad essere felice, non adesso che aveva trovato qualcuno che lo aveva reso tale. Non era sicuro al cento per cento, ma sapeva che valeva la pena di tentare e vedere se quella connessione potesse bastare.  
Tornò a casa dove finì di fare i bagagli per poi incontrare con Nancy, salutarla e darle e chiavi di casa.  
“Spero che tu sia felice” gli disse lei, abbracciandolo.  
“Non dubitarne, questa è la scelta giusta” le rispose Bucky, ricambiando il suo abbraccio.  
Sì, Bucky se ne convinse. Cambiare la sua vita per essere felice con Steve era fosse la migliore decisione che potesse prendere.

***  
 

Steve aveva passato la mattina in giro a fare compere con Natasha. Di ritorno sulla via di casa, erano così intenti a parlare che non si erano resi conto della presenza di una persona che stava aspettando davanti al loro portico.  
Quando Steve lo notò, riconobbe all’istante quegli occhi blu e quel sorriso che gli era mancato da morire.  
“Chissà chi è quel tipo sotto al nostro portico...” gli disse Natasha, con un sorriso divertito.  
“Non è così difficile da indovinare” le rispose Steve.  
Si avvicinarono a lui e Bucky gli andò incontro.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Steve, notando in un secondo momento le valigie al suo fianco.  
“Ho deciso che non mi andava più di scriverti lettere, ma di parlarti personalmente” gli rispose Bucky, sollevato nel notare l’espressione sorpresa ma felice di Steve.  
“Quindi cambi vita?”  
“Ho capito che tu ne vali la pena, Steve.”  
“E se andasse male?” gli chiese Steve.  
“In quel caso tornerò a casa, ma almeno ci avrò provato” gli rispose Bucky,  sempre più convinto di aver preso la decisione giusta.  
“Sai, aspettavo che tu lo dicessi da molto tempo.”  
“Credo che manchi qualcosa” Bucky si sporse, facendo un passo e portandogli le braccia intorno al collo per avvicinarlo stringerlo a sé. Le loro labbra erano così vicine e i loro respiri così in sincrono che niente e nessuno li avrebbe potuti interrompere. Per una volta, il mondo aveva cessato di esistere.  
Fu Bucky il primo a mettere fine a quell’attesa.  
Sfiorò appena le sue labbra e, dopo pochi secondi, Steve rispose al suo bacio. Si baciarono lentamente, per godersi quel momento, aspettando che tutto accadesse senza fretta e, quando furono pronti, Steve fu il primo a socchiudere le labbra e a rendere il tutto più di un semplice bacio. Era ciò che stavano aspettando da tanto, le loro lingue non avevano alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi andare. Persino respirare era divenuto superfluo; erano talmente persi che, quando Natasha li chiamò, se ne accorsero solo dopo pochi minuti. E stavolta fu Bucky a staccarsi.  
“È da quando abbiamo incrociato i nostri sguardi che avrei voluto farlo” gli disse, tenendolo ancora tra le braccia.  
“Sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto” gli rispose Steve, stringendolo ancora.  
Rimasero così, incapaci di separarsi.  
Natasha si arrese ed entrò in casa.  
“Vi aspetto dentro” disse loro, consapevole che non le stessero prestando attenzione.  
Steve e Bucky non si accorsero di nulla. Dopotutto, stare l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro era l’unica cosa davvero importante, merito anche dei loro sorrisi felici che non accennavano a lasciare i loro volti.

  
FINE

 


End file.
